This invention relates to a device for displaying an assemblage of design elements for a piece of furniture chosen from a number of transparencies each displaying an optional element to produce when superimposed a coherent overall design.
In the prior art, various display devices have been shown for creating a visual display for presentation of various design features of a product or service so that a customer may get a visual impression of the finished product or service created when the various features selected are assembled. Typical of the prior art of this type is U.S. Pat. No. 2,919,502 to Henry in which a display easel is shown for displaying a plurality of human face features for educational or sales purposes in selecting types of cosmetic treatments for a particular model's appearance. As shown in the drawings and specification a variety of facial features are provided on transparencies which can be displayed in overlapped relationship to provide a composite cosmetic image of an individual for critical review. The individual transparencies are held on a display easel by magnets in the proper position so that as they overlap they register and form a coherent total image.
According to the present invention, applicant has substantially improved the prior art display systems and has provided a combination display easel and carrying/storage case for a plurality of transparency representations of different furniture elements that can be selectively combined to design a particular piece of furniture. Applicant, in addition to the furniture design element, has provided on each transparency a code and other identification indicia that permit, when assembled in a complete presentation, the display of the complete part number or style number of the piece of furniture as designed. Preferably these indicia include the dimensions of the article, the quantities of fabric required and description of the various materials needed so that the complete specification of the piece of furniture is available at a glance, automatically without having to look up in a catalog the particular details of the piece of furniture designed.
Also the assembled transparencies of a particular furniture design may be placed in a copier for making a permanent "hard copy" record of the particular combination of transparencies selected by the customer.